


i'd like to hang out with you for my whole life

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, and sakura is precious and must be protected at all costs, kind of a Halloween fic, sasuke is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: If someone had told Haruno Sakura a few years ago that she would wake up one night to see Uchiha Sasuke being a clingy and needy boyfriend, she probably would have just laugh and call that person delusional. Well that wasn't the case now, though.





	i'd like to hang out with you for my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> can y’all believe im feeling sick and delirious all day and all i could think about is ss
> 
> This drabble is based on this tweet

The room is silent and cold. The clock on her nightstand reads 3 in the morning as she shifts in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position. There was someone standing by her bed, looking at her as she sleeps.

Suddenly, there was a muffled sound coming from the bathroom, blood slowly dripping all over the floor in her room and that’s when she opens her eyes and finds the figure staring at her. The figure was dressed in white, it has a long dark hair and blood red eyes that seem to bore into her soul.

“Waaaaah!” Sakura screeches, almost dropping her popcorn if Ino didn’t catch it on time while Tenten puts her hand on Sakura’s mouth to muffle her scream.

“Shh! They’ll kick us out of here if you scream that loud one more time!” Tenten warns as she lets go of Sakura.

Sakura, looking like she’s on the verge of tears, looks around her to see some of the audience glancing back at her with annoyed expressions. She frowns, they’re watching a horror movie for god’s sake! Of course, she’s gonna scream her lungs out.

Sakura knew she should have just stayed with her boyfriend on their apartment instead of tormenting herself like this. 

Let’s go to the movies, they said. We will have some fun, they said.

* * *

“I’m home, thanks for today. I still hate you both for dragging me to see that movie. You know I can’t stand horror movies,” Sakura says on the phone with Ino on the other line as she goes inside her apartment and takes off her coat.

“You barely even watched the whole thing! Your eyes were covered the whole time, you coward! Well, at least you got Sasuke to take your mind off that movie, if you know what I mean.” 

Sakura rolls her eyes and places her keys on top of the kitchen counter. “Whatever, I’m gonna go take a shower now. Bye, see you tomorrow!”

“See ya!”

A smile then tugs at the corners of her lips when she finds Sasuke asleep on the couch, with the television playing some sports coverage in the background. He looks so comfortable and deep in his sleep that it feels like a sin to wake him up. She would like nothing more than to snuggle against him but the couch isn’t big enough to fit the two of them and she doesn’t have the energy to carry him back to their room.

Sakura turns off the TV then heads to their bedroom to get some spare blanket for Sasuke and goes back to the living room. She yawns as she arranges the comforter around him then bends down to kiss him on the forehead. Sasuke only furrows his eyebrows and mumbles something unintelligible before his face visibly relaxes again. 

He must’ve fallen asleep waiting for her and Sakura feels a little bad. Tonight is supposed to be their date night but it’s Tenten’s birthday and she really can’t say no to her best friends. 

She and Sasuke haven’t had time together since the last two weeks because she’s been very busy at the hospital but it’s a good thing they live together now, at least they get to see each other everyday. The weekend is only two days away from now anyway, she’ll make it up to him till then.

Sakura sighs when she got out of the bathroom ten minutes later and pads along to her bed. It’s already way past midnight and she has an early shift tomorrow.

She’s way too exhausted to even think of the scary movie she just watched with her friends and for that, she’s thankful. 

* * *

Sakura shifts in her bed and pulls her blanket closer to her as she feels the room get colder. She opens one eye to see what time it is and sees that it is only 3:47 am. 

She would have gone back to sleep if it weren’t for the feeling of something prickling at the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her. She tightly shuts her eyes close as the feeling of fear grows in the pit of her stomach. It was also 3 in the morning when that horrid ghost in the movie showed up by the protagonist’s bed.

Heart pounding, Sakura tries to calm herself down and rationalize. She is a woman of science and there’s no such thing as ghosts. And even if there are, there’s no reason to be afraid of them. It’s not like they can physically harm a living human being. Also, Sasuke is just outside and he will definitely rush in to help her if the ghost decides to attack her.

Yes, that’s right. Ghosts aren’t real. She’s not scared. Her fears doesn’t control her. Breathing heavily, Sakura slowly opens her eyes.

There, standing by the foot of her bed, was a figure with pale skin and covered in white staring intently at her.

“Waaaah!” Sakura yelps and hits the headboard of the bed as she sits up and holds her blanket for dear life.

She takes it back. She is scared as hell. Her fears do control her and she’s gonna die tonight.

“What are you doing?”

“Waa- huh?” Sakura rubs her eyes and squints more closely to see the figure better.

It turns out the figure wasn’t that of a ghost but that of her boyfriend wrapped in a comforter. He gives her an unimpressed stare and purses his lips at her. He looks like a six-feet tall burrito and Sakura would have laughed at him if she almost didn't have a heart attack.

She glares at him and puts her hand on her chest, her heart still racing. “Sasuke-kun, what the hell are you doing! You almost scared me to death.”

Sasuke just pouts and furrows his eyebrows together as he continues to just stand there. “Why did you leave me on the couch all by myself?” He asks, looking visibly upset.

Sakura suddenly forgets the stunt he just pulled and it takes her a moment to collect her thoughts then finally laughs out loud in relief. “You big baby! Come here,” she says and holds out her hands to him.

If someone had told Haruno Sakura a few years ago that she would wake up one night to see Uchiha Sasuke being a clingy and needy boyfriend, she probably would have just laugh and call that person delusional. The existence of supernatural entities seems more probable than the the stoic and stone cold Uchiha Sasuke showing emotions at all. Well that wasn't the case now, though.

He continues to pout for a few more seconds before he decides to give in and slowly walk toward her like a penguin. He takes her hands which allowed her to pull him into bed with her. 

Sasuke unrolls the comforter wrapped around him and dumps it into the floor. He then lies down more comfortably and turns his back to Sakura who only chuckles at his theatrics.

“It’s my turn to be the little spoon tonight,” she hears Sasuke mumble against the pillow.

“Alright, alright,” Sakura concedes and wraps her arms and legs around him. She then kisses the back of his neck and whispers lovingly, “If you ever do that shit again, I’m gonna kick your ass so hard you’d regret ever being born."


End file.
